Bellossom
Bellossom (ベロサム, Berosamu) is a Grass-type Flower Pokémon that is known to be the evolved form of Gloom when exposed to a Sun Stone. It is one of Oddish's final evolved forms, the other being Vileplume. Apperance :Voice actor: Kayzie Rogers (both English and Japanese) Bellossom is a primarily green Pokémon with circular blue eyes and red markings on its cheeks. It has two bright red flowers on its head and green and yellow leaves that resemble a skirt, all adding to the appearance of a hula dancer. Bellossom's petals are said to be more beautiful the worse the Gloom it evolved from smelled. When it rubs the petals on its head together, it creates a pleasing sound. It may or may not possess feet; in the anime, its center-most leaves bent as it was getting ready to spring. This may suggest that Bellossom do not have feet, but rather leaves that act as substitutes for feet or legs. However, the Pokédex does classify it as a biped. Its height is 1'04" and weight is 12.8 lbs. Gender differences Gallery Special Abilities Behavior Bellossom is often seen dancing and chanting. In particular, Bellossom dances when cloudy weather persists, or when the heavy rainfall season ends and it is drawn out by the warm sunlight. Habitat It lives in grassy plains. It can also be found in tropical areas such as jungles and swamps, where the ground is rich in nutrients. Diet Major appearances Bellossom's first major appearance was in Flower Power. A girl named Bailey had a pair that she wanted to be able to a dance, but one of them was having trouble with the somersault that the dance required. In Whichever Way the Wind Blows, there was a meadow in which Gloom evolved by collecting sediments of either Leaf Stones or Sun Stones that blew in the wind. The Vileplume and Bellossom were feuding in that area. A Bellossom under the ownership of Noelle appeared in Strategy Begins at Home!. Other Minor appearances Bellossom first appeared in Pikachu's Rescue Adventure. A Bellossom was one of the Pokémon seen at the Pokémon Swap Meet in Tricks of the Trade. Two Bellossom appeared in The Grass Route. One belonged to Ephraim's parents and another belonged to an unnamed competitor participating in the Grass tournament. Bellossom were dancing in a grassy field and Togepi joined in, in the episode Houndoom's Special Delivery. Three Bellossom appeared in Brock's dream in Sick Daze, dancing and singing. Bellossom was in a garden that Ash's Bayleef ran off to in Turning Over a New Bayleef. Multiple Bellossom also appeared in Celebi: Voice of the Forest. Three Bellossom were seen in the wild in The Legend of Thunder!. Three Bellossom were among the inhabitants of an oasis just for Pokémon in Got Miltank?. Multiple Bellossom were among the feuding Pokémon at Professor Oak's Laboratory in Bulbasaur... the Ambassador!. from I Politoed Ya So! had some Bellossom in her cheerleading squad. Several Bellossom were among the inhabitants of the Dragon Holy Land in Fangs for Nothin'. Three Bellossom appeared in the wild in Hatch Me If You Can. Several Bellossom were among the Pokémon seen at Professor Oak's Laboratory in Showdown at the Oak Corral. An injured Bellossom appeared under the care of Katrina in A Bite to Remember. A group of Bellossom were found in a field by May in All in a Day's Wurmple. A Bellossom was used by one of the students of the Pokémon Trainer's School in Gonna Rule The School!. Another one also appeared in Win, Lose or Drew!. A Bellossom appeared in Arriving in Style! under the ownership of a Pokémon Stylist. Two Bellossom made a cameo in Arceus and the Jewel of Life. Another Bellossom appeared in Dawn of a Royal Day!. Bellossom also appeared in Zoroark: Master of Illusions, as few of the many wild Pokémon who live in Crown City. A Bellossom appeared in The Island of Illusions! as an image. A group of Bellossom also appeared in Genesect and the Legend Awakened at Pokémon Hills. Pokédex entry Bellossom, Flower Pokémon. The evolved form of Gloom after using Sun Stone and final evolved form of Oddish. When these Pokémon move, their delicate petals rub together, creating a pleasant sound. They are also known for their unique acrobatic dancing abilities. Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By breeding Category:Pokémon Category:Grass-type Pokémon Category:Single-type Pokémon Category:Male or Female Pokémon Category:Green-colored Pokémon Category:Yellow-colored Pokémon Category:Red-colored Pokémon Category:Kanto Pokémon Category:3 Evolution-Stage Pokémon Category:Stone Evolution Pokémon Category:Evolved Pokémon Category:Fully Evolved Pokémon Category:Grass group Pokémon Category:Body style 12 Pokémon